The invention relates to marine propulsion devices, and, more particularly, to stern drive units.
The invention also relates to propeller shaft bearing housings, and to means for retaining such bearing housings in the lower gearcase of a marine propulsion device.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 1,087,162 Feb. 17, 1914 2,666,676 Jan. 19, 1954 4,483,268 Nov. 20, 1984 ______________________________________